1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a structure for optical analysis that is capable of optically analyzing a small amount of sample and an ink composition for manufacturing the structure for optical analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The samples of patients may be analyzed by using optical analysis for immunoassays, clinical laboratory tests and the like. These immunoassays and clinical laboratory tests are important for the diagnosis and treatment of patient states.
A structure for optical analysis may be provided for the optical analysis of the samples of patients, and the optical analysis structure may include a pigment structure coated with a pigment-based ink and a resin structure coated with a resin-based ink.
In the optical analysis structure, since the pigment structure has many holes on a surface thereof, a phenomenon in which a sample permeates a hole may occur, and since the resin structure has a small contact angle, a phenomenon in which a sample overflowing out of the structure may occur.